


Predator in disguise

by crimson_gem



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ned Leeds, Bondage, Bottom Peter Parker, Cute Peter Parker, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt Peter, Kidnapped Peter Parker, M/M, Marvel Universe, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Painful Sex, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_gem/pseuds/crimson_gem
Summary: A rare male omega...Irresistible charm and beautiful complexion.That's what many people see about him.Imagining what a perfect mate would he become. Obedient and submissive under their control.That's why Peter is always careful with everyone around him. Choosing wisely the people he can trust.But he didn't know the real predator is already in front of him.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 19
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rare male omega...
> 
> Irresistible charm and beautiful complexion.  
> That's what many people see about him.  
> Imagining what a perfect mate would he become. Obedient and submissive under their control.
> 
> That's why Peter always careful with everyone around him. Choosing wisely the people he can trust.
> 
> But he didn't know the real predator is already in front of him.

Being a weak male omega is difficult for a 17 years old Peter Parker.

He's always being bullied by his classmate Flash Thompson and the other alpha and beta on the campus. Not that they hated him but they're just making fun of him. He's just too adorable they can't help themselves but to notice him. 

Ned and MJ are the only friends he've got. Those two betas are more often by his side and they were closed to each other.

One day, he got bitten by a radioactive spider and changes his life forever.

He obtained superhuman strength, stamina and agility. He can detect danger because of his spider sense.

His power is temporarily disappearing during his heat but his heat cycle is reduced to one day only.

He fought criminals and other people with super powers too. Hiding his identity as Spider-Man.

Later on, his friends discovered his true identity and swore to protect his big secret.

Many other heroes are also know his real name like Tony Stark and the rest of the avengers, Dr Strange and The Guardians of the Galaxy as they've fought side by side against the super villains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The following chapters contain extreme violence and sexual content.  
> More tags will be added.  
> Still want to read?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk.

Peter was invited on the avengers tower to get his newly repaired iron spider suit. 

Everyone on the team welcomed him. It's surprising for the all-alpha superhero team to meet a young male omega with super powers like him.

Stunning beauty and gorgeous body. Smart and friendly. No wonder why they felt so fascinated to him in an instant.

He's one of a kind.

Peter had a great day that day spending time with his idols. 

Tony even offered him to be an avenger but he refused the offer for now. He spent a night on the tower and Tony fetched him home the other day.

"Bye, Peter... I'll see you next time."  
Tony said as Peter make his way out of the car.

"Thank you, Mr Stark. I had a great day."  
Peter wave a hand at the already running car and he gets inside the apartment building.

He put his bag with the iron spider suit on the closet and he heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, hi MJ. I just got home."  
Peter didn't expect her visit today.

"Hi, Pete. I guess I'm lucky. Ned's on his way. We're just thinking if you'd like to watch a movie together. I have new ones."  
She pulled a DVD case from her bag.

"mmh...sure, why not. I'll prepare some snacks."  
They watched TV while waiting for Ned to come.

"Where's May?"

"On a vacation trip..."  
He replied from the kitchen counter.

"So... How's your visit to the avengers tower?"  
She asked another question as she sat. 

"I had fun yesterday. They're cool. And Mr Stark showed me his newest tech."

He said as he joined her on the couch.

"You should be careful around them."  
She said.

"Why? Because they're all alphas? Don't worry, MJ. I can trust them."

"I'm just giving you an advise... You're going to them more often."

"Wait, are you jealous?"

"Peter, I can't help but to feel worry about you. What if you go on a heat while you're in there?"

"Don't worry, I'm taking mild suppressant once in a while."

"When's your next heat?"  
She asked as she held his hand.

"Few days from now... Why did you ask?"

"Oh, that's good...."  
She whispered.

"Are you said 'thats good'?"

Peter frown at what she said.

"Nothing... I'm just feeling...."

"Feeling what?"  
He noticed MJ's hold on his hand is getting tighter.

"I'm feeling.... Excited...."  
Her last word became deep and growling monstrous tone as her hold on Peter's hand became a bruising grip on his wrist.

"MJ! What are you doing?!"  
Peter sensed danger.

He's about to push her but an overwhelming strength from her managed to pushed him instead.

He saw black slimy liquid suddenly goes out from MJ and engulfed her body.

"Venom!"  
Peter is shocked when a huge black creature is already trapped him on the floor. Slightly elevated his body and restraining all of his limbs with it's elastic body parts.

"Found you, Spidey...."  
The symbiote purred.

"Let her go!"  
Peter shouted.

Venom immediately spit the unconscious girl from its side.

"What do you wa-!"  
Peter didn't manage to say the words as the large tongue shoved on his mouth.

"nngh-!"  
He can't struggle that much. The restraints are all over.  
He tried to push but his hands are just stuck on Venom's arms and his legs are spread wide open.

The symbiote act immediately. It ripped Peter's jeans and underwear and swiftly slid a massive length inside him.

"nnnghh-!!!"  
Shocking pain rushed through him at the sudden penetration.

Venom didn't waste time and he excitedly move his hips back and forth.

Peter's scream of pain muffled by the wiggling tongue.

Tears flowing from the corner of his hazel eyes. He doesn't know why the Venom symbiote suddenly rutting for him. 

They had fought few times and now the symbiote evolved its nature to a parasitic predator and its alpha DNA is craving for a potential mate.

Peter felt Venom's body parts how elastic it is.  
But the length inside of him is too different from the other body parts.  
It's too hard and solid. It's bumping on his inside making his body quivers back and forth.

He felt so dizzy as Venom keep the fast pace. His body is unprepared for a sudden assault. It's not natural. 

"mmngh-!"  
He can't escape the tight grip on his whole body specially to his hips.

There's a knock on the door but the assault continue.  
Venom is focusing on the omega under him.

"Peter, are you there?"  
It's Ned's voice.

"nnh-! ngh-!"  
Peter is losing consciousness but Venom keep going.

"Peter, it's me. Can you open the door?"  
Ned called once again and he noticed the door in not locked.  
He heard a strange growling like a monster inside the apartment.

"Are you already watching movie? Sorry if I'm late. I'm going in."  
Ned opened the door and saw the unexpected.

"Oh my gosh! P-Peter...!"

He saw MJ unconscious on the couch and his best friend is writhing under an enormous creature.

"Y-you better let him go!"  
He wants to help Peter but too afraid to do so.

Venom keep going and ignore the boy.  
Ned took a baseball bat on the corner and aim for the creature's head.

Venom throw Ned to the wall before he got him with the bat.

"ugh-!"  
He groan in pain when the back of his head hit the wall and he fell to the floor.

Venom didn't stop from pounding until he came hard inside Peter.  
He flipped Peter and absorbed him inside his own.

"W-what are y-you doing to him..!? Let him go!"  
Ned extend a hand to reach Peter but the creature broke the window and left.

"Peter!"  
Ned manage to scream before he fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Ned woke up and remembered what had happened earlier. He woke MJ first and still can't think of a better way to help his friend in trouble.

"What happened, Ned? Where's Peter? All I remembered is I'm talking to him a while ago. And suddenly, my head hurts."  
She asked as she noticed the time is already evening.

"I-I....just got here and- Peter- he-"  
Ned tried to explain but still in a panic.

"Just say it! I'm starting to get worry! What happened to Peter?!"

"H-he's been kidnapped! I saw a big black creature over him when I entered the door! And it took him away! I don't know what to do! Maybe we should call the police!"

"Wait Ned... I think that's not an option."

"What are you thinking?"

MJ search for Peter's phone and found the right contact person she's thinking about.

_______SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY________

Peter woke up in an unfamiliar place....

He's too sore to get up immediately so he examined the surrounding first.

It's dark and he can't focus his vision. Only the moonlight from the glass windows is the source of light.

The place is like an abandoned office building. He's lying down on a sofa. There's a white towel covering his lower naked body and he noticed the wetness on his hair.

Did Venom cleaned him before he left him?

That's a question on his mind right now but it's not the right time to think about it. He need to get out of here.

He wrapped the towel on him and forced himself to stand up as he walked sluggishly to the fixed window.

The place is about sixty to seventy floor above the ground.  
He's still in the city. And the wide room is locked up.

He's finding a way out but the glass is tempered. He need to gain more strength to break it.

He clutches his belly as it throbs in pain.  
He go back to the sofa and rest for a while.

But not long enough when Venom came back with a basket full of food.

Peter want to jump away but the soreness of his body is preventing him.

"You need to eat."  
Venom said.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"  
Peter asked with a hoarse voice.

"You're my mate... I have to take care of my mate."  
Venom responded. He opened the sandwich package and offered to Peter.

"I don't want that. You did what you want! Just let me go!"

"Eat...!"  
Venom didn't accept Peter's words and he insisted the food on his mouth.

"Damn you!"  
Peter tried to pull Venom's wrist away but the symbiote stay still.

He got tired and he's compelled to eat. Venom gave him water after he ate.

"Good mate...."  
Venom seems pleased.

Peter remembered Venom as a berserk killer who needs a host to maintain its shape and form.

He is Venom's favorite host. Always craving for his body to attach itself at. And that craving became a desire and desire became lust.

Its genetic DNA is similar to an alpha. Strong and dominant.  
It evolved and became a fierce and ruthless monster. Possessive to its mate.

"Taste good..."  
Venom purred as he licked Peter on the face.

He easily yanked the towel and grabbed Peter and straddled him on his lap. 

"N-no don't! It hurts! aaahh!!!"  
Peter yelp in pain hit through him once again.

Venom's tentacle-like appendages moves to hold Peter in place.

Strong and large hands gripped Peter's hips and pulled him down to meet his thrust. Effortlessly moving him up and down.

"aaahh! S-stop! wait! amphh!"  
A tentacle shoved in his mouth to silence him.

"Spideeerrr....!"  
Venom growled with mix of joy and excitement.  
He stick Peter's arms on his shoulder and hands on his nape as if it looks like he's hugging him while he keep bouncing on him.

"mmph!"  
Peter pulled his arms away on Venom's skin but it's so attached on his own. 

Their skins are too contrast in color and texture. Rough bony black with white lining on its chest is rubbing on the smooth ivory white tainted with crimson red.

Venom slightly pulled Peter away to see his beauty. He keep going as he lick Peter from his nipple up to his jaw like a sweet candy.

Peter can't get used to it. It's too big and moving so fast. He's still trying to get away but his strength is slowly fading away.

Venom lick the tears flowing on his flushed cheeks. Right and left thumbs rubs on his pulsing belly. Feeling his own flesh coming inside.

"nngh~!"  
Peter trembles at the hard release. 

"Peteeerrr...."  
Venom moaned his name. 

"ahhh~"  
Peter whimpers when the gag is being pulled out. Panting and gasping for air.

"My omega....."  
Venom whispered.

Peter has no strength left. He remain connected to him until Venom finished releasing.

Venom put him on the sofa and lowered his head in between Peter's spread legs.

Peter got scared again when Venom opened his mouth. He can see all of the sharp and pointed fangs near on his crotch. 

"uhh~"  
He thought Venom will bite him but none of the teeth touch the delicate skin but....

"uunh~!"  
He startled at the rough tongue licking on the sensitive hole.

"Please~ don't~"  
He plead but only to be gaged again.  
Venom doesn't want to hear any complaint so he always silenced him by shoving his tentacle on his mouth. He continue to lick for few minutes before he transferred Peter to the bed cushion that he prepared.

Peter fell asleep straight until the sun rise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and MJ told Tony about what happened but they have no clue where to find Peter.

Tony got home after he fetched Peter in his apartment. He can't help but to smile when he convinced the boy to accept the internship in his company.

The image of Peter on his mind keeps destructing him from working. He took his phone on his pocket and take a look at Peter's stolen shots.

Those pinky peach lips and the way he speak with his angelic voice that sounds so sweet.  
The way he smile revealed those perfect white teeth.  
That smooth pearly skin that he barely touched.  
Too bad for the villains they didn't had a chance to take a glimpse on his beauty inside the suit.

And his scent that so seductive that makes Tony's alpha go wild at the point Tony got to use rut suppressant meds.

He missed him already...

"Tony, dinner's ready. Come join us."  
He heard Pepper is calling him.

"Be there in a minute."  
He replied.

He take a look at Peter's photo one last time before he left the workshop but his phone rings.

Peter is calling him.  
He excitedly answer the phone.

"uhhumm... Hey, Pete. How are you doing."  
He cleared his voice before he speak.

"Hello, is this Mr Tony Stark?"  
A female voice speaks.

"Yes, Tony's speaking. If I'm not mistaken, you're not Peter, are you. Do you mind telling me why do you have his phone?"  
He sounds alarmed.

"We need your help, sir. Peter is in danger."  
The girl said worriedly.

"Okay I'll meet you at his apartment and tell me the details."  
Tony got nervous as he turned off his phone.

"If someone hurt my Peter, they're all gonna pay!"  
He silently muttered.

He equipped his Iron Man suit and exited from the rooftop.

"Friday, tell Pepper I'll skip dinner. I got more important things to do."

He said to his artificial intelligence.

"Yes, boss."  
Friday responded.

He headed to Peter's apartment and see Peter's friends waiting for him.

__MEANWHILE AT THE ABANDONED BUILDING__

The place is too quiet except for the sloppy and creaking sounds coming from one of the building's room.

Inside that room, muffled cries echoes to the wall.

"mmmh!"

Peter tried to crawl as Venom pounds on him from behind. He fight on the restraint on his arms and extend his hand attempt to escape only to be pulled and pinned again.

The sofa almost broke at the inhuman force. Consciousness is starting to fade. His strength is slowly draining from his limp body.

"mmhh~"  
His high-pitch cries became small whimpers.

Venom pulled out and he turned Peter face up removing his restraint.

"uhhh..."  
Peter felt the hard length is going inside him again but he didn't say a word. Venom will gag him again if he tried to speak.

He squirmed but it's impossible to disconnect. Venom's one hand is enough to grip his slim waist.

"uunhh~!"  
Peter groaned at the careless penetration. 

"uuhh~!"  
It hit him too deep.

"aaahh~ah~!"  
He yelp when it begins to thrust in and out.

Venom growled in satisfaction and keep going. Peter clutches the hand gripping his waist but no energy to push.

"Help~M~Mr Stark~"  
He unintentionally called.

Venom gaged him immediately by shoving his thumb on the boy's mouth.

"No Stark here! Only Venom!"

Venom came hard without warning and the armrest of the sofa is already broken. As he've done before, he cleaned Peter and put him to the bed foam.

Peter catches his breath and tried to cover himself with his arms. Much to his surprise, Venom gave him a blanket.

___________PETER'S APARTMENT__________

Ned and MJ told Tony about what happened but they have no clue where to find Peter.

It's been a day since they started the search and rescue mission.  
He used the satellites to find him but no trace at all. Peter is well hidden somewhere.

But thanks to his teammate's resourcefulness, Natasha managed to find a way.

One of the abandoned building in New York is Doctor Octopus's former hideout where the Venom symbiote have been enhanced in that facility.

The building is hidden from the satellites. Its mechanism is still working to stealth itself from the intruders.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!"  
Tony said in pure anger in his tone.

___BACK TO THE ABANDONED BUILDING____

Peter fell asleep in exhaustion for several hours. When he woke up, it's already evening on the other day. He realized that he's sleeping all day long.

Venom is nowhere to be found. Peter gained some energy and he got up. The place is sealed and he's thinking a way out when he felt his spider sense is tingling on his mind. He immediately lay down on the bed foam and covered himself with the blanket.

He saw Venom coming from the ceiling on the ventilation system.  
It's like a thick liquid dripping from above and slowly coming back to its original form. And then he grabbed a basket full of supplies from the ceiling. 

He closed his eyes when Venom stepped closer to him. Venom pulled the blanket and saw Peter still sleeping. He caress his cheek with his large finger and he sniffed on his neck then he left again exiting to the ceiling.

Peter got up after Venom left. He checked the basket and took a shirt. It's larger than his size and enough to cover his private part.

He put the shirt on and walked towards the tempered glass wall. He don't have his web shooter but he can still crawl on the wall and have his way out of here.

He took a momentum and punched the tempered glass wall but it didn't break.

"Ouch! It could at least cracked."  
He said while massaging his aching hand.

"I have no power... Unless I'm in-"  
Peter felt slick came out from him.

"Oh no... It's not due yet. There's no way I'm in heat...! I have few more days before my heat begin. I still have my spider sense and.....my healing factor but-"

He suddenly felt lightheaded.

"It.... can't....be..."  
His legs became wobbly as he felt more slick came out. He tripped backward but there's someone catches his back before he fell to the floor.

He can see the reflection of the creature behind him on the glass wall.

"I'm not mistaken.... I smell heat..."  
The Venom symbiote speaks while dragging Peter back on the bed foam.

"aagh-!"  
Peter let out a shrill cry when Venom dropped him facedown and lift his shirt up.

"aahhh...."  
He felt a large tongue on his exposed lower body Licking on the slick.

"no-ngh-!"  
He felt so sensitive during his heat since he got the spider bite.

"Smells so good... taste so good..."  
Venom turned him face up.

Peter is too weak to fight. His hands remain on the sides of his head.

"uunhh~nhh~!"  
His limbs are too sluggish to avoid the hard and unnatural length thrusting inside him.

Venom held him in place. He easily pounds on him despite of his tightness.

Peter can't stop the creature violating his soft and trembling flesh in his most fragile state. 

"You're ready to carry a baby..."  
Venom aim for that sensitive part.

"ahhh~! no~!"  
Peter can only move his head away.

"You're mine!"  
Venom imposed.

"noooh~!"  
Peter resist but Venom shoved his tentacle on his mouth.

"You're mine.... You're my mate. You will carry my offspring inside your womb!"  
Venom leered as he transferred his egg inside Peter.

"mmh~!"  
Peter collapsed at the shocking pain hit deeply inside him when Venom came with his sticky fluid and the knot inflates and secured their connection.

Suddenly, an extreme force broke the glass wall from the outside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like to comment, would you please write it in English.
> 
> English is not my native language but I'm trying to do my best to write my books in english so at least almost anyone can understand it.
> 
> (The notes are Copied and pasted)

The avengers team arrived at the abandoned building location. It's quite a barren street with few people around the area.

Hawkeye is in charge to evacuate the remaining innocent people because Tony might blow up the whole building.

They're in position. Iron Man, Wanda and Vision will raid the upper building once Friday have located any sign of life.

Black widow and Cap already infiltrated the building to hack the system.  
The Hulk and Thor are guarding outside.

"I've tracked Peter Parker, boss. On the west end sixty fifth floor of the building."  
Friday confirmed.

"West end, sixty fifth floor, got it. On my mark!"  
Tony indicated.  
The three of them flew high on position. "You got this, Vision." 

Vision used his laser beam to make a path through the building and they immediately burst in.

"Everybody stand down!"  
Tony warned that makes Venom fully alarmed but he's the one who is more surprised.

"The creature is on top of Peter. What should we do?"  
Wanda said.

"You better let him go!"  
He aim his blaster at him.

"He's mine!"  
Venom shouted. He embraced Peter closer to him that makes Peter moaned in sleep.

"You son of a bitch!"

Tony cursed. He can't fire at him directly because he might hit Peter.

"S-sonic....wave...."  
Peter muttered.

"Hang in there, Pete. I'm going to save you."  
Tony stepped closer but Venom moved backward causing Peter to winced every movement.

"I think Mr Parker want you to use sound base attack, boss..."  
Friday informed.

"Okay Wanda. Once I hit them, make sure you pull Peter away."

"Copy that."  
Wanda ready to cast her magic.

Tony blast a Sonic sound wave that confuses Venom.  
It shouldn't affect the boy but Peter scream in pain too.

Wanda pulled Peter immediately to separate him from the confused symbiote.

Vision set up the container capsule and let the machine suck the symbiote's liquid form.

Wanda put Peter down in Tony's armored arms.

"Mr....Stark..."  
Peter called out with his weak but still charming voice.

"It's okay, Pete. I got you. You're safe now..."  
Tony hushed.

"He's in heat..."  
Wanda noticed.

"It hurts...."  
Peter cried.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be alright."  
Tony keep saying soothing words to calm him down.

"I-it's inside...."  
Peter mumbled.

Tony doesn't want to believe what Peter is pointing out.  
He put his palm on Peter's belly and groped the small throbbing bulk.

Tony closed his eyes in realization and he embraced Peter.  
That's why Peter is so affected by the sonic wave. It's because of Venom's offspring inside him.

The building is being unlocked by Natasha and is now normally functioning.

Doctor Octopus no longer using the building for months according to Venom. 

Everyone got back to the avengers tower.  
Tony entrusted Peter to Thor while interrogating Venom.

Natasha helped Peter to clean himself on the bathroom but it doesn't seem to give any comfort for the young omega because of the offspring inside him.

Peter winced when he suddenly felt stirring pain inside his belly while Thor is carrying him to his quarters.

"Does it hurt, Peter?"  
Thor paused for a moment in the middle of the hallway and Peter started squirming. He never had the chance to look at the boy's face this close before and he never imagined that he's this beautiful up close.

"You'll gonna be okay... I'm sure Stark and Baner is doing something to help you."  
He tried to calm him down.

"Is there any problem there?"  
Clint walked in as he followed that sweet inviting scent.

He's a mated alpha with his beta wife.  
He's not gotten used to this kind of smell specially from a male omega in heat. This looks like something is triggering on him.

"He doesn't feel well... I'm gonna bring him to his room."  
Thor secured Peter in his arms, not letting him fall no matter how he struggle.

"Can I help? I mean I can look after him."  
He said while following them to Peter's room.

"Do not worry. Stark entrusted Parker to me and I'm going to make sure that I'll guard him."  
Thor knock on the door and Wanda opened it. He entered the room and placed him on the bed.

"P-please call Mr Stark...."  
Peter said with his trembling voice.

"He'll come sooner."  
Wanda whispered softly as she covered him with the blanket.

Tony is still in his lab with Venom in its container. Feeling pissed and angry, he suddenly felt something pleasant in the surrounding area.

"Friday, I like the new scent you switched in the air-conditioning."  
A compliment came from him knowing that his A.I. is trying to soothe her boss.

"I didn't changed anything in the building during the last two weeks, boss..."

"Nevermind... Just focus on analyzing the symbiote's DNA. I need to know how he can reproduce another of his kind."

"Yes, boss..."

"You can't keep my mate away from me for long..."  
Venom said.

"Yes I can and I will make sure to remove that thing you put inside him before I get rid of you. And stop calling him 'mate'. He's not yours..."

"Of course he's mine... The bond we had together will get stronger as soon as our child was born."

"He's mine!!!"  
Tony balled his fist and pound on the wooden table.

"You just forced yourself in him! That doesn't make him yours!"

Tony stared at him and then he turned around and sat on a couch.

"Mr Stark...."

Tony heard a soft whispered from a distance until he saw Thor walking towards him with Peter on his arms. He realized that he's the source of that pleasant smell on the surrounding.

"Thor, why'd you brought Peter here? You should go back to his room."  
Tony stand up and stepped back a little.

"He asked me to bring him to you. He want you to hit him a Sonic wave again. To kill the parasite inside him."  
Thor explained.

"No, that's dangerous. That'll hurt him too."  
Tony disagree.

"I missed you my mate..."  
Venom greeted.

"Please, Mr Stark... I don't want this..."  
Peter plead Tony as he ignore the symbiote.

"I-I I'll find a way to help you. R-return to your room for now. Thor, please, bring him back to his room. Right now, please!"  
Tony reached for the drawer.

"You don't look so we'll. Are you okay, Stark?"  
Thor noticed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really. Just go back now."  
Tony said.

"If you say so..."  
Thor left the lab and go back.

Tony immediately took three tablets from a small bottle and gulped it.

Peter's heat is triggering his rut.  
It's the first time he smelled that heavenly scent. He almost lose his mind in an instant, thanks to that strong rut suppressant meds, it calms him down.

He didn't had the chance to smell the omega's heat earlier because he's wearing his armor.

"Couldn't control your instinct? You're just like me. An alpha wanting an omega... Can't resist the scent. Can't fight the temptation."  
Venom jeered at him.

"I'm not like you. Don't compare me to yourself. You're a monster."  
Tony snapped.

"You just can't see yet. How monster-like you can be..."  
Venom taunt him.

"You better shut your mouth!"  
Tony shouted and then he left the lab.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night.

Beads of sweat fromed on his forehead

.  
Wanda is sleeping on a couch near the bed. Thor is sitting on the chair beside him and Clint is just in the corner of the room.

"Do you need something?"  
Thor help Peter to sit up and leaned to the pillows on the bedpost when he saw how the boy struggle to move.

"I....need to get...this out of me..."  
Peter muttered. 

"I can help you."  
Clint volunteer.

"Mr Barton..."  
Peter tried to stand.

"But are you sure about that?" Clint asked.

"Please, Mr Barton..." Peter said with a weak voice.

"I think it's not a good idea." Thor disagree.

"If it would help him, let's try it." Clint took the small device from one of his arrows activate a sonic wave.

Peter groaned in pain and clutches his belly.

"What's happening?! What are you doing to him?! Should I call Mr Stark?" Wanda woke up at Peter's groans.

"No need to do that, Wanda." Clint said.

"Hey, what's happening?" Dr Banner walked in and saw the situation.

"Relax, Bruce. Just wait there."  
Clint stopped him from approaching Peter but Bruce insisted.

"Stop it! What do you think you're doing?! Can't you see he's hurting?!"  
Bruce snatched the device and deactivated it.

"It will help him, Bruce. Don't worry too much. He's spider-man."  
Clint said.

"He's an omega! He can barely walk! Can barely speak! He's not healing when he's in heat!"  
Bruce exclaimed.

Clint staggered and felt a guilt. He sat beside Peter and Pat his shoulder.

".... I'm sorry....."  
He apologized to the boy.

Peter just held the alpha's hand and gave a 'not your fault' look.  
Clint is a little bit surprised at how hot the omega's skin is.

Peter has calmed down because the parasite has stopped wiggling and he go back to sleep after Bruce checked up on him.

They didn't tell Tony about this since Friday don't have access to the other member's quarters for privacy.

Peter once again woke up after an hour. Thor is sleeping but Wanda is there to look after.

"Feeling better?"  
She noticed a strange behavior of the omega when he didn't pay attention.

He stand up and walked sluggishly towards to door.

"Peter? What's wrong?"  
She looked at his back from head downward.

He's just wearing a big white shirt but she noticed a red stain on the lower part of the shirt.

"My gosh, Peter! You're bleeding!"  
Wanda saw more blood dripping down on his inner thighs.

"uugh!"  
Peter wail as the parasite inside him slides down to the floor. The black fluid immediately wrapped on Peter's legs.

"Peter, watch out!"  
She's about to cast her chaos magic to pull Peter away but the symbiote is already wrapped on Peter's whole body acting as a suit.

Using Peter's body, he shoots web to Wanda to trap her on the wall covering her torso, arms and mouth then he left.

"You okay, kid? Did Tony gave a new suit on you?"  
Cap saw him walking in the hallway.

Peter say no word and keep walking.

"Something wrong?"  
Steve followed him but he shoots web that immediately dodged by Steve.

"Easy, kid. I'm not your enemy."

Peter run and Steve chased him.

Venom seems to be anxious as he shift position inside his container.

"What's the matter, black jelly? Feeling uncomfortable around your little dollhouse?" Tony tried to annoy him.

"You can say I'm a little bit delighted."

"Really...? You really feel happy about your situation right now? You won't be able to feel that after I give you to SHIELD... Or I could just get rid of you later."

"I'm just lucky I found the boy before he finds him.."

They trying to annoy each other but Tony seems to be the one who's losing temper.

"Who's 'HE'?"

"You sounds interested."

"Just tell me who the hell are you talking about!"

".... Carnage.... Another symbiote like me. I admit that he's stronger than me and a little bit more... sadistic. He's my offspring after all."

".....I won't let anyone of you get close to him..!"  
Tony almost yell in anger.

"I don't need to come to him if he's the one who will come to me."

"What are you saying-?"

"Boss, I detected someone is approaching this room. I believe he's Peter Parker and came from his room."  
Friday informed.

Suddenly, there's a loud bang and the door is broken.

"Peter, why are you here? And where's that suit came from?"  
Tony is slightly shocked.

"Tony, that's not the kid!"  
Cap arrived shortly.

Peter didn't answer. He move his body to attack Tony.  
Tony dodged the punch but the punch is not for him.

Peter's punch landed on Venom's container and broke it. Venom is free now and immediately merged with Peter's body.

"Nooo!!! Give him back!"  
Tony is about to take a supersonic sound device from the table but Venom's extended tentacle hit it first and throw it out of the way.

"Friday, release my suit!" Tony command as he avoid Venom's attacks.

"Yes boss..."

Cap throw the shield at Venom.

"Wait, Cap! Peter's in there!"  
Tony tried to stop him but it's too late.

Venom caught the shield and throw it in the opposite direction where Cap can't easily reach.

"Tony, what's happening? I heard a crashing sounds from here."  
It didn't take few seconds for Natasha to understand what's happening as she saw the situation.

Venom charge at her but Nat easily dodged him.  
The symbiote run away at its full speed.

"This isn't good. He's trying to escape. Friday, lock down the building immediately!"

Venom took momentum and broke the concert wall. He run forward, not caring about the obstacles around. The solid barrier is not enough to stop the rampaging Venom from running outside the building.

Venom didn't expect Thor is already in front of him when he managed to get out.

Thor tackled Venom to the ground and slightly distorted its form revealing the unconscious omega's face but the symbiote is too tough now that he's reunited with his host.

It released a massive amount of web to hold Thor down and run towards the city.

Tony with his suit of armor followed the escaping Venom but it managed to hide in the sewer and completely lost the target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's true that Carnage is one of Venom's offsprings base on the marvel's story. But I don't know exactly who's host it came from.


	7. Chapter 7

"How's Wanda? Is she okay?"  
Tony asked the doctor.

"Her head had bumped to the wall that cause her a slight injury. But she'll be okay."  
Bruce said.

"I'm sorry... I should have been the one to stop him if I didn't let him hit me with the web."  
Wanda apologized.

"Don't blame yourself. I let my guard down. It's my fault."  
Thor said.

Cap is quiet while looking at the window. Unable to say a word.

"Stop putting all the blame to yourself guys. All we have to do is do our best to bring Peter back." Bruce said calmly trying to conceal his inner anger.

They've searched some area of the sewer but no trace of Peter.

Peter's heat had cooled down the moment he woke up from a dark place.

His injury is starting to heal but the pain is still awful.

"W-where am I?" He adjusted his vision to the dim light coming from the ceiling and he noticed that he's laying on the center of the web.

He wonder why he can produce web without his web shooter. And where the black suit came from.

.... Until it all comes back to his memory...

This is probably Venom's power.

"Liked your new suit?"  
Someone whispered to him.

"Venom... I know it's you. Please, leave me alone." Peter tried to tear the suit.

Venom detached himself from Peter revealing his bare body but remain pinning him to the web. Wrists are webbed up above his head. It's impossible for Peter to get out.

"You're mine..." Venom run his claw on Peter's cheek but not wounding the soft white skin.

"No! Stop!" He thrashed his legs on both Venom's side but it only spread wider when Venom pressed himself on Peter's crotch.

"Don't!!"  
Peter can feel the hard thing poking on his entrance.

Venom waste no time. He thrust unceremoniously inside Peter, earning a painful yelp from the boy.

The black and thick thumb shoved on Peter's mouth to silence him. It moves in and out of his mouth as their hips swayed back and forth.

The other hand is on the omega's waist. Massaging the smooth skin and feeling how soft it is. Large tongue is nudging on his neck up to his flushed cheek.

"uuuunnghh~!!!"  
Not completely silent, Peter cried as the saliva drool down to his jaw.

The symbiote seems not planning to stop as the uneven pace didn't slow down a bit. Keeps pounding on his host and enjoying the way he resist.

"Tired already...?"  
Venom asked when he noticed the less squirming.

Peter remain surprisingly tight after the multiple assaults. He's not fully recovered yet but the careless penetration renewed the wounds inside.

Venom surely taking his time while savoring those cute panicked whimpers. He didn't change the angle and keep hitting the spot deeply inside the sensitive womb.

The aggressive non-stop pounding continue until Peter almost lost his consciousness.

He came hard inside him before he attached himself in Peter's body again.

Peter can barely remember how the symbiote used his body to go back to his apartment.

Once inside, Venom unmasked him and lay him on his bed.

"Wh-what are you.... planning to do...?"  
Peter barely speaks to the black suit wrapping his body.

"I'm giving you a favor."  
Venom replied.

"G-go away...it hurts..."

"I won't leave you....and if you tried to get rid of me, your friends and family will pay the price."

"Leave them alone...!"

"You better behave and let me stay with you if you don't want me to kill anyone. I'll let you live your life then."

"You better start bathing me... because I can't move my body right now..."

"As you wish..."

Peter can imagine the smirk on Venom's face.

May came back on the afternoon from a vacation trip with her college friends.

She put her baggage down and she saw Peter sitting on an armchair near the window.  
He's wearing a plain shirt with Blazer and sweatpants.

"Hi, May..."  
Peter timidly greeted her.

"Hey, Pete. You look so tired. Are you sick?"  
May noticed the way Peter speaks.

"No, I... I just came through heat... I'll be okay soon."

"Do you need some meds?"

"No, It's okay... I just need some rest..."

"Go to your room and get some sleep. You need it. I'll prepare dinner... I'll just go to buy groceries."

"Thanks, aunt May..."  
Peter stand up and walked straight to his bedroom.

The avengers team searched the sewer once again but still didn't find the boy. They saw only the webs that Venom left behind.

Suddenly, Tony received a call from Peter's number. He assumed that MJ is calling.

"Hello?"

"M-mr Stark...?"  
Peter softly speak.

"Hey, kid, is that you, Peter?"  
Tony immediately recognized that soft tone.

"Yes, it's me. I just called to-"

"Tell me where are you now."  
He worriedly asked.

"In my apartment... I just got home and-"

"I'll be there in a minute."  
Tony interrupted once again. He informed the team while he is on his way to Peter's apartment on his car.

He didn't bother to knock and just got inside.

"Peter?"  
He search the area and saw Peter sitting on the sofa.

"Mr Stark... I'm sorry if I made you feel worried-"  
Peter didn't finish his words when Tony embraced him tightly as if he ever lose him again. And to make sure that this wasn't a dream. ".... Mr Stark...." Peter whispered. "ssshhhh..... just let me hug you..." Tony caress his fluffy curls. Knowing that this is real. 

Peter hugged him back. Wrapping his smaller arms on his mentor's broader frame. His alpha scent makes him calm and at peace. 

Tony still can smell trace of heat scent from the boy. That's why he took rut suppressant meds earlier. 

He can feel the slight trembling of Peter's arms around him. Searching for little comfort. All Tony can do for now is to give all the comfort that he needs.

Peter suddenly pushed Tony away.

"I'm sorry, Mr Stark...! I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay. I understand you. I know you just came from heat. I shouldn't touch you. I just wanted to see you. To know that you're okay." 

They both sat in the sofa.

"I've escaped from him... From the sewer..."

"I'm glad you did...."  
Tony smile. He held Peter's hand but Peter pulled back.

"Sorry Mr Stark...."

"No, kid, I'm sorry. You're probably anxious right now. Wanna see a doctor? You can stay at my place. I can provide you any-"

"It's okay, Mr Stark... You shouldn't have to. I.... I just need some rest. I can heal faster than normal."

May came back with a couple of grocery bags.

"Oh, we have a visitor.... I'll go make some coffee."  
May said as she walked through the kitchen.

"No thanks, but guess I gotta go now. Just call me when you need me, Pete."

"Thank you for visiting, Mr Stark...."

Tony wants to be with Peter for a little longer but he need to leave and let Peter rest.

"Does he always visit you while I'm gone?"  
May take a last glimpse outside before she close the door.

"No, he's a busy person. He just passed by and decided to go visit me."

"I'm not a fan of Tony Stark... Actually, I don't like him very much... And I don't want him to visit you all the time."

"I told you, he's not always coming here..."

"Are you sure he's not courting you or something?"

"N-no! Of course not! He's my friend. More like a father to me. He and Ms Potts are engaged. I'm his intern. We only discussing work."

"Okay, okay. You don't need to raise your voice and being defensive. Don't you know you're too cute when your face is blushing like that..?"

"Wha-"

"Peter... I'm only concern about you..."

"Yeah.... I know... You're always taking care of me and I'm thankful for that."

"Peter, are you sure you don't want some meds? You're looking pale."

"No, I'll just go get some sleep..."

"Okay, go to your room... Love you, Pete..."

"Love you, May..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's still a short chapter. I'll try to update this chapter later.

(CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED)

Peter woke up at the sound of the alarm. He accidentally broke the alarm clock with his fist. 

"What the hell, Venom..."  
Peter muttered when he felt the parasite moved his body to shut down the alarm.

"I don't like noises..."  
Venom whispered that only Peter can hear.

"But you don't have to break anything. You just have to turn it off."

"I'll wake you up next time."

Venom's head came out from his body to take a look on Peter's face and he licked his cheek.

"uugh! Stop! I have classes to attend!"  
Peter can't move his body because Venom have total control on him.

"Get....off...!"

Venom let him go and hid himself inside Peter.

Peter got up and ready for school. He ate breakfast and left early.

He didn't take the ride on school bus.

He leaps from building to building using his spiderman suit with his bag pack.

He sneak inside the campus and walked normally to the hallway.

He saw Ned and MJ standing near the lockers. They seem upset and worried.

"Hey guys...."  
He didn't hesitate to call them.

"Peter!"  
Both of his friends run to give him a tight hug.

"Easy guys.... I still have a.... little headache."  
Peter said while hugging them. His one arm is around MJ's shoulder and his other arm is on Ned's.

"We're so glad you're back. I'm so worried."  
MJ felt relief when she see and touch Peter again. 

"How are you, Pete? How are you feeling?"  
Ned asked worriedly.

"Relax, Ned. I'm okay now. Let's go to our class."

"Peter!"  
Someone called.

"Look, it's Harry!"  
MJ recognized him.

"Hey! It's nice to see you again, Harry!"  
Peter rejoiced to see his childhood friend again.

"I missed you, buddy! You too, MJ. And you?"  
Harry hugged Peter and kissed MJ on the cheek with his own cheek.

"He's Ned. A transferred student few months ago while you're out of town."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry."

"Nice meeting you too. I'm Ned Leeds."  
They both sake hands.

"Hi, Harry!"  
"Welcome back, Harry!"  
Some of the students passing by greeted Harry's arrival. He's one of the popular student of the campus because of his good looks, wealth, father's name and influence. The one and only son of Norman Osborn.

He's the ideal alpha that many people dreaming about.  
He never look on someone else but the one and only Peter Parker. He's the love of his life since childhood.

He didn't confess his feeling and remain a best friend to Peter... But he hope Peter would accept him when time has come.

"Look who's here. The boyfriend came back for the omega!"  
Peter's bully said.

Actually, Harry take that as a compliment. Being Peter's alpha is his greatest desire.

"Ignore him, Harry. He's just taunting you. Knowing that he's nothing compared to you."  
MJ casually said.

"What did you say?! Many people think that I'm the better alpha. He's just wealthy, that's all."

"Is there a problem, Flash? What if I'm Peter's boyfriend? Are you jealous because I'm with him instead of you?"  
Harry put his hand on Peter's shoulder as he smirked on the bully.

"Harry... it's... embarrassing."  
Peter blushed.

"Why would I be jealous?! I can get an omega for myself anytime I want. Including you, Parker!"

"Sorry, not interested in you, Flash."  
Peter blurted.

"Leave Peter alone or-"  
Harry didn't finished his words.

"Or what? You'll tell your daddy about this? What a spoiled brat!"  
Flash annoyed him and the rest of his gang burst out laughing.

"Pay no attention to someone who's IQ is lower than a ten year old kid. Let's go."  
MJ said.

Some students around laughed.

"It's not over yet, nerds!"  
Flash shouted as they walked away.

After the classes.....

Flash and his troops cornered Peter on the road once he's separated with his friends.

"Hey, nerd!"  
Flash Thompson. Peter's number one bully since grade school.

"Don't you have any other things to do instead of bullying?"  
Peter said timidly.

"So you're talking back to an alpha. Don't think that you can get away from me, Parker."

"What do you want?"

"I'm enjoying tormenting you, Parker. But I'm a generous guy. I admit that you're kinda...... attractive. So I'll let you be my omega."  
Flash smirked and raised his eyebrow.

"No, thank you. I'll pass."  
Peter is about to move forward when he sense danger.  
He easily dodged the guy who tried to grab him.  
He run to the alleyway.

"After him! Wrong move, Parker! There's a dead end in there."  
Flash and his friends didn't find Peter.

"Where did he go?"

"There's no way out. How did he suddenly disappeared?"

"Are you looking for something?"  
Someone speaks from above the wall.

"Look, Flash! It's Spider-Man!"

"Wow! I didn't expect you to be here, Spidey! I'm Flash Thompson. I'm your biggest fan! Can I have your autograph?"

"I'm a bit busy today. And I don't give autograph to a bully."

"I'm sorry, dude! Me and my friends are just playing around! I didn't mean to scare my classmate. I won't do it again!"

"You better not, pal. Don't abuse someone because you're more powerful than the others. Greater power comes greater responsibility."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Spidey!"

"Go home now and do your homework. I have lots of work to do."  
Spider-Man shoot his web and leap.

"See you around, Spidey!"

"That was awesome! I'll bring a camera next time."

"What about Parker?"

"Forget about him. I'm sure Spiderman brought him somewhere safe."

Spider-Man go home after a short patrol on the city.

"I'm home..."

"Welcome home, Pete. Do you want to eat?"

"No, thanks....not hungry. Gonna finish my homework."

"Just tell me when you need something."

"Thanks, May..."

Peter sigh after he closed the door of his bedroom. He easily did his homework and decided to take a shower.

He left his room and go straight to the bathroom. He stepped under the shower and turn the faucet on.

"Finally....alone time together..."  
Venom detached himself from behind Peter.

"Wha-!"  
Peter startled when Venom put both of his palms to the wall and hold him there.

"sssshhhh...you should avoid making noises or someone might notice. I can't promise not to kill them if they saw us."

He said as he rub himself on Peter's behind.

"No, please...not aunt May..."  
Peter whispered as low as he could.

"Why didn't you beat those guys...? You have the power to teach them a lesson."

"I don't have to do that."

"The next time they bully you, I'll beat them instead."

"No, don't do anything. Don't harm any person on that school. If the avengers found out about you, they're going to separate you from me."

"I know that.... That's why I let you do your usual routine. And if I didn't liked what happened, bad things might happen."

"Don't hurt my frie- aaaahhhh!!!" 

Painful cry escape from him when Venom suddenly forced his way inside him before he paused for a moment.

"Peter? Is there a problem?"  
May is in the kitchen when she noticed the sound.

"N-nothing! I'm okay!"

"I heard a scream."

"A scream? I heard that too! That's not me! Probably the neighbor nextdoor!"

"I forgot to tell you earlier. I'm going out of town for few days. Is it okay if I leave tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah, sure! I'll be fine! Wait....Venom...."  
He whispered the last words.

Venom covered Peter's mouth with his slimy elastic tentacle and he started to move his hips.

"mmhh-! hmmnhh!"  
The muffled sounds stayed inside the bathroom as the assault continue.

"You don't wanna break the bathroom wall, do you."  
Venom pulled Peter's hands from the wall and put him on different position. Legs around his broad waist, hands above his head with tentacles restraining all over his arms and body.

He didn't stop until Peter felt dizziness. After a long release, he go back inside Peter and let him finish showering.  
Peter barely walk back to his room.

"Oh my... You took long enough to bath, Peter."  
May can notice a sudden change of behavior of her nephew. He wears a bathrobe instead of regular towel wrapping on his waist.  
He's a little bit sluggish than his usual self. And he lost appetite on any food she served.

"My stomach didn't feel so well."

"Do you want some medicine?"

"Yeah, I got it."

Peter took some meds on the drawer. He took some pain killer instead the medicine for stomach illness.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay if I leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course... I can take care of myself."

"If you say so..."

Peter go straight to his bed. He lay facedown and immediately fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 has been edited and updated.

It's another day on Midtown High.

Ned and Peter are always together during lunch break. Harry felt insecure but decided to let it go. For now, he just watch his best friend and love interest from another table as he talk to Ned.

He really loves the way he smile, the way he laugh and the way he talk. His personality and his looks. He loves everything about Peter Parker.

But there's something different about Peter today...  
He's a bit lethargic and less cheerful.

"Hey, Harry! Come and join us!"  
Peter saw him and he didn't hesitate to sit beside him.

"Hi, Pete. How are you..."

"I'm okay, Harry."

"Did I miss something while I'm gone?"

"Nothing's really important.... Except for few schoolworks."

"Hey, Parker.....!"  
Flash crooned loudly.

"Are you starting again....?"  
Harry leered.

"Be cool, dude. I'm not here to annoy you. I just want Parker to be my friend."

"Seriously...? Have you eaten yet? Or is there some evil spirit possessing you right now?"  
Peter said boringly.

"ha ha ha!!! haven't noticed you have a good sense of humor! I'm serious, Parker. I want to be your friend. We can be the best buddy of Midtown!"  
He sat on the other side of Peter and put his hand around his shoulder.

"Hey! Hands off, Thompson!"  
Harry yell.

"What's your problem, Osborn? Can't handle a little competition? Feeling insecure that I'm Parker's new buddy now...?"

"You're ridiculous! Let Peter decide!"

"I'm okay with that...."  
Peter said.

"Yay! Me and Peter are now friends!"  
Flash cheered.

"You shouldn't accept him, Pete! He's a bully!"

"Not anymore!"  
Flash insisted.

"No more bullying...?"  
Peter asked.

"I promise!"

"Okay, you can take your hand away!"  
Harry tried to pull Peter but Flash pulled Peter more.

"Wait, Harry... ouch!"  
Peter yelp when Harry's arm accidentally pressed on his belly while pulling him.

"I'm so sorry, Pete! I didn't mean to-"  
Harry apologize.

"Pete, are you ok?"  
Ned stand up.

"It's okay.... I'm just startled..."

"Look what you did! You hurt my best bud!"  
Flash scolded Harry.

"Because you're pulling him!"

"You're the one who's pulling him!"

"Stop it, both of you! You two are at fault!"  
Ned clarified.

"I'm fine... I shouldn't have overreacted like that.... I'll just go to the comfort room. I'll be right back..."  
Peter quickly walked straight to the men's comfort room. Luckily, there's no one there.

"I almost cry...."  
He whispered to himself.  
He can see his teary eyes when he looked at the mirror as he clutch his belly.

It's still aching inside because of the series of assaults. It's been few days since he came through heat and his healing ability is not that fast.

He washed his face and get back to his class with his classmates after the break.

"It's been a long day."  
Ned yawn as he walked to the hallway with Peter.

"What's happening outside?"  
Peter noticed everybody are gathering outside the campus.

"Someone saw Tony Stark's car parked outside! I don't want to miss this! I have to take a picture with him!"  
One of the fangirl student said.

"But who's he looking for?"  
Another student speak.

"I don't know! It's not happening everyday! I have to see him!"

"I think I know...."  
Ned whispered and he poked Peter's arm.

They saw the car's side window on the driver's seat slides down.

The crowd felt disappointed when the person in the car is not Tony Stark. Many of them walked away.

"Happy... What are you doing here?"  
Peter approached him.

"Tony wants to talk to you."  
He said.

"Is there something happened?"  
Peter asked.

"Just get it the car. You'll see."

Peter waved a hand to Ned.

"See you on Monday, Pete!"  
Ned waved back.

"Who's that chubby-looking guy?"  
A female student asked in curiosity.

"I don't know.... maybe....his relative?"  
Ned said as if he doesn't know anything.

"They're not alike... That guy is pretty rich to have a luxury car like that. I thought that car is from Tony's Stark."

"Who knows....."  
Ned muttered and shrugged his shoulders.

Peter sat on the backseat and put down his bagpack.  
He saw a big object covered by a blanket beside him and it moved.

"Wooh...! that was fussy..."  
The object uncovered itself once the car is running to the road.

"M-mr Stark?"  
Peter is surprised.

"Hi, Pete..."  
Tony sit properly.

"What are you-? I mean what do you-? Oh, I know. Today is training day."  
Peter can't say the proper words.

"Relax, kid... It's not about that."  
Tony put his arm on the top of the seat behind Peter.

"I-Is it about my internship?"  
Peter feeling tense when Tony leaned closer. His inner omega felt so disturbed. He can't describe exactly what's the feeling starting to occur.

"It's not about that. I just wanted to see you..."

"S-see me...?"

"How are you? Are you alright?"  
Tony observed.

"Me? I'm- I'm good."

"Any problem in school?"

"Nope.. it's fine."

"How about at home...?"

"Wait, Mr Stark.... Are you still worried about what happened the last few days?"

"I'm concerned about you... You might still-"

"Hurt? Is that what you want to say? Did Ned called you to fetch me?"

"........"  
Tony is silent for a moment.

"Looks like it doesn't take long for a smart guy to figure it out..."  
Happy commented while driving.

"Your friend. He said he noticed your struggle... Now I'm asking you directly... Does it still hurts?"  
Tony stopped wandering about.

"......yeah......it hurts..... I'm okay except for this area... My healing factor is slower than usual. But don't worry. I'll be fine."  
He said while he held his belly.

"Bruce can help you. He's a doctor. Let him check up on you. Please, Peter."

".....Okay....."  
Peter is finally convinced.

The car headed back to the Avengers Tower. Thor and Clint are playing video game in the main lounge. 

"Hey, Pete! Wanna play some games?!"  
Clint greeted.

"No, thanks, Mr Barton."

"Would you mind telling me why the window is broken?"  
Tony asked when he noticed the glass debris on the floor and he looked at the window.

"Thor and Hulk had a little sparing."  
Clint explained.

"It's not my fault if he got pissed when he lost the game. He suddenly became the hulk and start rampaging."  
Thor said.

Tony called Bruce's phone but it just keep ringing.

"Come on, green guy. Answer the phone..."  
He muttered but still no response.

"It's okay, Mr Stark. I don't really need a medical attention right now..."

"Have a sit and take some rest. Is there anything you want to eat? Vision is preparing dinner with Wanda."

"mhh... I like lasagna..."  
Peter suggested.

"I'll add it on the menu. Anything else?"

"No, that'd be fine..."

"Wait here. I'll be right back. I'll have Pepper make you a cup of hot chocolate."

"Thank you, Mr Stark."

Peter saw a man with a superhero-looking suit walked pass the corridor next to Tony.

"Are you familiar to that guy?"  
Clint said after he left his opponent on the video game and went to turn the music on.

"Kinda familiar..."

Peter replied.

"He's the big guy on the airport in Germany."

"Oh, I remembered... He's really huge back then. Mr Stark said he's using Pym particles technology. I no longer know what happened after the fight..."

"A lot happened, kid... We were imprisoned, Cap and the Winter soldier went to Siberia, Tony go after them, after that, Cap came to free us from the prison blah blah blah... And here we are again."  
Clint told him.

"That time, me and Banner are in Sakaar."  
Thor said.

"What happened to Mr Barnes?"

"He was taken to Wakanda by the king himself. Cap and Nat are working on SHIELD now."  
Clint raised the volume of the rock music he played.

"Mr Barton...? Would you please lower the sound?"  
Peter started to get irritated.

"Don't you like rock music?"

"It's not that I don't like it...but the volume is kinda noisy."

"It's cool, ya know!"

"Turn it off, please."  
Peter said with a little anger in his voice.

"What's the matter?"  
Thor saw the sudden facial expression of the boy.

"Just turn it off!"  
Peter stand up and shoot the speaker with his web shooter under his sleeve to make the annoying sound disappeared.

"Woah! Easy kid! No need to break it!"

"Oh... I'm sorry... I suddenly felt a headache and the noise worsened it. I'm really sorry, Mr Barton. I can replace a new one."

"That's okay, Pete. Not your fault."  
Tony suddenly appears with Scott in his side.

"Mr Stark? What's that?"  
Peter saw a strange device Tony is holding. Some kind of a riffle with a big square barrel.

Thor grabbed both Peter's wrists and hold him in place.

"What are you doing? aaaggghhhh!!!"  
Before he could react, Tony hit him with a high frequency supersonic sound making him scream in pain.

"Noooo!!!"  
Venom's voice echoes as he's slowly being forced to get out of Peter's body.

"It's working!"  
Scott said exultantly.

When the symbiote completely left its host, Scott took a small vial-looking object from his pocket and turned it on a large container using the Pym particle tech device.

He's about to drain the parasite but it immediately jump out of the window.

"Oh, shit! I failed!"  
Scott cursed to himself.

Thor put Peter down and he and Clint peek out the window but the symbiote is nowhere to be found.

"The more important is that Peter is free from the parasite now."  
Tony held the squirming Peter in his arms.

"M-mr Stark...."  
Peter groan.

"It's okay, kid. You're safe now."  
He put Peter on the sofa.

"H-how did y-you know...?"

"I noticed changes in you the day you suddenly pushed me away at your apartment. You became sensitive in a loud sounds. You doesn't want anyone touch you, and you're easily get annoyed."

"I... want to tell you... But he threatened me. He'll kill my friends and family....if I tried to get rid of him."  
Peter is slightly relieved when he remember his aunt left the town this morning. He only have to look after his friends.

"But you didn't... I did."  
Tony said.

"I have to go."  
Peter get up but his wobbly legs can't support himself.

"I can't let you go. The symbiote is waiting for you out there."

"But my friends are-"

"Just relax, kid. He wouldn't do anything to harm your friends if he's intelligent enough. If he do that, he'll only give reason to be eliminate. Don't worry, let us handle this. We're the Avengers."

".....Thank you....."  
Peter calmed down.


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce got home before evening wearing only his super stretchable pants.

"Hello?"  
He called.

"Good evening, doctor Banner. The dinner is almost ready to serve."  
Vision appeared from the wall.

"Where's Tony?"

"He's at the main lounge."

Bruce went to the lounge and saw Peter sleeping on the sofa.

"Sorry I didn't answer your phone calls. How's the kid?"

"Better... I have a good and bad news."  
Tony replied without looking at Bruce. His eyes are staring at the sleeping omega's calm face.

"What's the good news?"

"We managed to separate the symbiote from him."

"That's good. And the bad news?"

"The symbiote escaped and still out somewhere in the city."

"Oh, that's too bad... Let me check Peter for now. I got some analysis earlier. Come to the lab. I have something to tell you..."  
Bruce examined Peter's blood on the lab.

"So what do you want to tell me?"  
Tony sitting on a chair.

"It's about the Venom's offspring... It's no longer inside Peter."

"How come?"

"As Wanda said, she saw it came out from Peter that night and wrapped on his whole body. Then he released Venom and reunited with him.... Venom absorbed its offspring before it developed its own mind and consciousness."  
Bruce explained.

"That symbiote is probably more powerful than before."

"Yes...and it will repeat the process to make itself more powerful than ever."

"It might take anyone as a host to do that."  
Tony suspected.

"I think it's not that... If the symbiote could do that, it would have done it to every victim it posses."

"Are you saying it only need Peter?"

"The symbiote chose Peter as its mate but it will never can claim him as his."

"What do you mean?"

"Peter was assaulted by the Venom but not mated. Venom can't impregnated an omega or any person. It can't make a sexual bond. It just depositing its offspring inside a potential host then reabsorb it after it grows to become stronger."

"Peter is still unmated..."  
Tony muttered the words that Bruce can barely hear.

"Are you alright, Tony?"

"Yeah! I'm fine.... I think I heard enough for now. I'll just go to see if Peter is awake. Thanks for explaining that, Bruce."  
Tony left the lab. He immediately walked fast to check Peter on the lounge but he's not there.

"Peter? Where are you?"  
Tony look for him. 

"Yes, Mr Stark? I just took a walk."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel better.... thank you, mr Stark."  
The boy hugged Tony. 

"I'll protect you..."  
Tony whispered as he hug him back. Sniffing the fragrantly sweet scent.

"ahem! Dinner is ready."  
Wanda came from the kitchen.

"Let's go..."  
Tony invited.

"Yeah..."  
Peter followed.

Pepper and Scott are already there. Vision went out on patrol. Clint and Thor arrived shortly. They didn't expect Nat and Cap since they were out on a mission given by the SHIELD.

"Where's Bruce?"  
Tony asked.

"He said he will eat later. He's having a headache and he want to rest."  
Pepper said.

"I see... aftereffect of being the hulk for hours. Had fun smashing things?"

"He can't clearly remember..."

They ate dinner and enjoyed the food with a little conversation. The night is getting darker. Peter have to go home but Tony asked him to stay.

Tony can't sleep and decided to come to the lab. On his way to the lab, he didn't expect to see Bruce standing on the doorway of Peter's room.

"Hey, Bruce. Staying up late...?"

Tony stepped behind him and peek at the sleeping omega.

"Can't sleep...my head still hurts. And I just checked Peter if he's okay."  
Bruce's tone is a little bit deeper.

"Are you okay? Do you need some medicine?"

"I already took meds earlier. You should go to sleep too."

"I can't sleep either... I'll just go to the lab and do some research."  
Tony go down to the lab and Bruce followed him.

"Where's the sample of the symbiote?"  
Tony look at the table where Venom's sample formerly located.

"I got rid of it. I burned it."

"What did you say?! Why did you do that without telling me?!"

"Because we don't need that anymore!"  
Bruce raised his voice.

Tony doubt what Bruce said as he checked the incinerator is cold and unused.

"Tell me where did you bring the sample?"

"I didn't take it!"

"Do you think I'm a fool, Bruce?"  
Tony grabbed Bruce's shirt collar.

"I said I didn't take it!"  
Bruce hit Tony with the back of his fist with brute force causing Tony fell unconscious on the floor.

"Tony, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!"  
Bruce crouched down.

"I don't know what's happening to me...!"  
He clutches his head as he felt the gamma radiation on his body is unstably going higher. It started when he inhaled the sweet omega heat scent and now he's trying to calm his disturbed alpha instinct.

Pepper went down to the lab to give Tony a cup of coffee but she saw him and Bruce are unconscious on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Tony, what happened?!"  
She shake Tony.

"nnhhh-wha-? what am I doing on the floor? Bruce? What happened to you?"  
Tony woke up and tried to wake up Bruce.

"huh? Did I fell asleep?"  
Bruce woke up too.

"Did you have a fight?"  
Pepper noticed the bruise on Tony's cheekbone.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."  
Bruce apologized. His mind is a lot clearer now.

"I'm just asking where did you bring the sample of the symbiote."

"I told you I..... I burned it but.... I shouldn't have burn it."

"The incinerator is unused."

"I didn't use the incinerator. The sample is too small. I just burned it with a lighter. It's dangerous to keep. It almost break its container."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I'm told you so."

"Both of you should forget about that. It's just a little misunderstanding."  
Pepper said.

"Sorry, Tony."

"It's okay.... Actually, I'm feeling....fine."  
Tony go back to his bedroom with Pepper. He's having a hard time sleeping but he managed to sleep after midnight.

Peter was able to rest properly all night without the symbiote. He woke up early in the morning and he yawned.

He felt something warm on his side and he removed the blanket.

"Wha-!?"  
He startled when he unexpectedly saw someone beside him.

"Mr Stark? What are you- what are you doing here?"  
He tried to wake him up.

Tony is half naked laying on his stomach in Peter's bed. He turned position before he opened his eyes.

"Peter...?"  
He wonder why the boy is beside him this early but he was delighted at the first sight when he wakes up.

"Mr Stark.... I just wondering.....why are you-"  
Peter can't say a proper words to question the older man.

"What the hell am I doing here?"  
Tony was surprised when he got up.

"It's the same question I'm about to ask."

"I didn't know what happened but I'm sure I didn't do anything to you...."

"I believe you, Mr Stark."

"I'm sure I didn't drink last night."

"Your face is bruised..."  
Peter put his palm on Tony's bruised face. Slightly brushing his thumb on the cheekbone.

"It's nothing... I just bumped into something on the lab."  
Tony felt arousal on the single touch. He put his hand on Peter's forearm and gently massage it. He fight the urgent feeling to suck the boy's fingers on his face.

Wanda came in when she saw the door is open.  
"Hello, Peter! Breakfast is-.... ready... Did I bother you?"  
She stopped in an instant and is about to leave.

"No! It's not what it means!"  
"I don't know why I'm here."  
"I just woke up and see mr Stark beside me!"  
"Maybe I sleepwalked..."  
Both of them speak at the same time. Peter being defensive and Tony being casual.

"....okay...."  
She slowly turned around and walked away. Still imagining the slight blush on Peter's cute face.

"I'm taking a shower, can I use your bathroom?"  
Tony stand up.

"Yeah, sure..."  
Peter answered.

"You can join me if you want..."  
Tony invited him as he winked his one eye in a sly manner. Not waiting on Peter's reply, he turned around and make his way to the bathroom.

Peter blushed but ignored Tony's dirty joke. The bathroom is wide enough to separate a space for the shower area and the sink. Peter washed his face and brushed his teeth on the sink before he leave the bedroom and join the others.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter went out on a patrol as Spider man. He wanted to be sure that his friends are safe. Venom is still out there but nowhere to be found.

He knocked on MJ's window. 

"Peter?"  
MJ noticed and she opened the window to give him way inside her room.

"Hi..."  
He greeted.

"Hi, Pete. I'm glad you're here. Anything happens?"

"I'm on patrol. I just wanted to be sure that you're okay."

"So thoughtful... You need a break too sometimes."  
She leaned on Peter and caressed his cheek. Her thumb is hooking the rim of the mask and pulling it up. 

"I think I gotta go now."

"You just arrived... No need to rush."  
Her lips are brushing on his. Someone called her from downstairs.

"Looks like your mom is calling you. See you next time."  
Peter kissed her cheek. He put his mask on and got out from the window.

He went to Ned's house but he isn't there. He spoted Ned with one of their classmates dating on the park. Everything seems okay so he decided not to interrupt.

He landed on the wall of a building when he encountered some bank robbers.

"As expected, criminals in the city.... Huh?"  
He saw a masked man in red and black suit fighting the bad guys in a cruel way.

"I know that man... I've met him before. He don't hesitatet to kill."

He come to interfere.

"Sorry for butting in, Deadpool."  
Spider man pulled the guy with his web before the katana hit his throat.

"Oh my gosh! Spidey!!! I'm glad to see you again! But don't steal my bad guy...."  
Deadpool pull out a gun but spider man snatched the gun with his web.

"It's not the right thing to do! Hand them over to the police!"

"Sorry, spidey. That's not my thing. I have my own way."  
Dead pool unpinned a granade and toss it to the goons. Spider-Man caught it with the web and throw it as high as possible and it exploded in the air. Preventing more damage. He wrapped webs on Deadpool and so the fleeing goons until the police has arrived.

"That was awesome! How did you do that?"  
Deadpool asked in excitement.

"Spidey sense, superhuman reflexes, agility, blah, blah blah..."  
Peter explained boringly.

Deadpool cut the web behind him with his knife and run. Spider man chased him to the third floor of an abandoned building. 

"How sweet! You still followed me here?"

"I have a question to ask. Who's your boss? Where do you work?" 

"Hellooo...! Didn't Nick Fury tell you?"

"You work for SHIELD?"

"I'm a hero for hire, duh..."

"Actually, I'm about to tell spider man about it..."  
Nick Fury stepped out from the shadow.

"Why?"

"I'm giving both of you a mission to hunt down The Jackal."

"Why me?"  
Peter asked again.

"According to my resources, The Jackal is a scientist researching genetics and biochemistry and former teacher at Midtown high. He is best known for mastering the cloning technology. It is reported that he successfully cloned you." 

"What?! Me?! Who said that?"  
Peter is shocked.

"I'm the one in charge of investigating the Jackal's activity..."  
A woman came out of the doorway to reveal her stunning figure of a tall, blond lady. Wearing a black suit fit for her sexy body and a mask covering only the area around the eyes.

"Bababoom...!"  
Deadpool eyed her from head to toe.

"Sorry, I'm late..."  
Her voice sounds alluring, dulcet yet intimidating.

"Meet, Mockingbird... One of my best agent."  
Fury introduce her.

"The Jackal was able to cloned spider man. I've encountered a spider-man-looking guy with a black and red suit. He's a tough one."  
She reported.

"If he's able to cloned me, that means he has my DNA. And probably know my real identity... I'm in... I want to know who he is."  
Peter decided.

"I'll leave it up to the three of you. Be careful and good luck."  
Fury dismissed.

"So what should we do now?"  
Deadpool sat on the old broken sofa on the corner.

"Infiltrate Jackal's lab and destroy it."  
Mockingbird intend.

"A brilliant plan!"  
Deadpool got excited.

"Ready to go spidey?"  
She stepped beside Peter and Peter stepped away a bit. He's not used to a scent of a female alpha. Even Deadpool's alpha scent is different than normal.

"Let's go..."  
Peter said.

\------------------- Avengers Tower ----------------

"Is Peter got home yet?"  
Tony asked Clint.

"Nope, he isn't here since morning. And if he wants to go home, he would go to his apartment, not here."  
Clint replied and Tony walked out.

"Tony's acting weird today..."  
Pepper noticed.

"He's just being protective to Peter."  
Clint commented.

"It's not just being protective... I know Tony very well. He became possessive to him. He even visit Peter in his room last night."

"Tony did that? I can't blame him. Peter is so adorable. Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm not... If Tony love Peter and Peter felt the same way, it's fine by me... But Peter only looks at him as a mentor."

"Stop worrying... Let's see how things are going to work out."

"Okay... maybe I'm the one who's overthinking."  
Pepper sigh.

\------------------- The Jackal's Laboratory -----------------

Spider man, Mockingbird and Deadpool split up to infiltrate the underground lab. Peter have discovered a cloning facility. There's no one there and the place seems do not have defense mechanism. 

He checked the computers and discovered a research about spider DNA and crossed species. He saw a small picture frame with the photo of himself with his deceased girlfriend Gwen Stacy. It's a stolen shot focusing on his face. It's kinda creepy that someone was stalking him since first year highschool.

"I remembered where it was... It's from the science exhibit where I got bitten by a radioactive spider."  
He muttered as he holds the picture frame. He put it down and and he scanned the computer with a USB flash drive, hacking the system, copying the important files and documents.

He investigate further about the research. He scrolled down until he found a bunch of photos of himself during his first year of high school.

All are stolen shots... On the gym, classroom, on the science lab and even the men's locker. Most of it is when he was with Gwen but it's obviously focusing on his figure.

"It's creepy..."  
He also remembered their science teacher named Miles Warren. He's kinda had a crush on Gwen. Peter is uncertain but it has to be him.

Before he turn around, a stinging pain hit through his neck like a sharp knife. It instantly gave him a dizzy feeling. His body felt weak and paralyzed.

His spider sense didn't react a bit. He forced himself to look at the person behind him as his legs are failing to support his weight.

"Y-you're-"  
He can barely speak. Every muscles in his body is being forced to relax.

"A spider...? Just like me...?"  
The man with a black and red suit is standing in front of Peter. He has stingers on both of his wrists. His voice is gentle and a little bit monotone. He's curious to found out that there's another spider like him.  
He picked up the scent of Peter's blood on the tip of his stinger

"Omega...?"  
He hid his stingers anf bent down to removed Peter's mask.

"No..."  
Peter can't able to move. His mask was easily removed and revealed his secret. He also picked-up the other's scent at this close distance.

"I'm right... You're an omega."  
The other spider is attracted instantly by his pheromone. He pulled his mask right up to his nose. He grabbed the back of Peter's head and smashed his mouth with his own mouth.

Peter is too shocked at the sudden action. The animal instinct is taking over. Any alpha of his kind would be instantly enticed by the scent of an unmated omega.

"mmhh~"  
Small whimper escaped from Peter. He's so confuse when his omega is responding to the invitation of the stranger alpha. 

But he have to pull away. He need air. It's difficult to breath when the alpha is being aggressively lapping on his mouth.

The alpha pulled away and cupped Peter's jaw. Staring at his beautiful blushing face.

"Omega.... Let me be your alpha."  
He coaxed.

"Not so easy, dude!"  
Deadpool aim a gun at him. The alpha dodged the bullet because of his spider sense.

"Intruder!"  
He released his stingers and ready to fight. "Deadpool! Take Spider man and get out of here!" Mockingbird throw a smoke grenade.

"What about the jackass? I mean the jackal!?"  
He said while carrying Peter on his shoulder.

"I saw him but he immediately fled. He activate the selfdestruct! We need to get out of here."  
She detonated a C4 on the doorway once they passed to block the passage. The mysterious spider alpha didn't able to follow them.

They manage to escaped before the whole lab explode and buried deep underground.

"That saves me a lot of my explosives."  
Deadpool said as they left the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: A katana is a sword of a samurai. A samurai is a Japanese swordsman. Many people knows that but I wrote a note just in case.


	12. Chapter 12

Deadpool and Mockingbird returned to the place where they've met before.

Deadpool put Peter on the long old sofa. They're both looking at his face and was surprised at how young he is.

"It's unbelievable. He's so young and.... His scent is so sweet!"  
Deadpool said.

"There's a wound on his neck. Maybe that other spider sedated him."  
Mockingbird guessed. Peter tried to cover his face but it's too late. They already saw him.

"It's okay, spider man. Your identity is safe... My name is Barbara Morse. You can call me 'Bobi'."  
She unmasked herself and pulled Peter to sit up.

"I'm Wade Wilson. It's a little bit of awful but this is my real face. You can call me 'honey'."  
Deadpool revealed his scarred hairless face and head.

"Wade!"  
Barbara rebuke him.

"Just kidding! I actually have a fucked up alpha instinct."  
Wade shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm still surprised to know that you're an omega. Fury just told me that you're Peter Parker."  
She said.

"..... found....th-this....."  
Peter struggled to take his USB flashdrive on the small compartment on his wrist next to the web shooter.

"Is it the Jackal's files research?"  
Bobi asked and Peter slightly nodded.

"Great job, Peter!"  
She praised him.

"N-need...to.....go..."

"But you're not in the right condition to leave."  
She pushed him to lay down.

"What do you think you're doing to him?"  
A man spoke.

"Are you Tony Stark? How do you find us here?"  
She asked.

"A tracker on his suit. I came here to fetch him. Why's he not wearing mask?"

Tony couldn't help but to notice how gorgeous she is but her alpha scent is kinda disturbing for a woman like her.

"A mysterious spider man did this. A clone or something. We're at The Jackal's lab earlier. And that alpha spider injected him some kind of a sedative. We managed to escape and the lab was destroyed. The Jackal escaped too."  
She explained.

"I'll take care of him..."  
Tony carried Peter on his car and drove somewhere. He parked the car on the garage of an old mansion located outside the city. 

"Mr....Stark? W-where...are we...?"  
Peter woke up after a short nap. He still can't move.

"At my parents' old house."  
Tony take Peter inside. He made sure that the caretaker won't see them. He can't let him see Peter without a mask.

Once he got in his bedroom, he put Peter on the couch then he showed up to the caretaker. Informing his arrival.

"It's nice to see you again, young master... It's been ages since I last saw you..."  
The man speaks in a hoarse and weak tone.

"Nice to see you too, old man. You're doing a great job taking care of this place. How about you take a vacation for a week and spend some time with your family. I'll still give your salary for the whole month."

"Oh, how generous of you, young master. I'm glad to take such offer."

"That's good! Get your things pack up and you can leave as soon as possible. Don't bother to inform me if you're leaving and don't go to my room."

"As you said, young master."

"Drop the young master, I'm too old for that, just sir would do."

"Yes, sir Tony. Have a nice day."

"Sure thing!"  
Tony croon as he turned around and walk back to his room. 

"Hey there! Take it easy, kid."  
Tony pulled Peter up. Dragging him to the bathroom. The boy struggle when Tony tried to remove his suit but his body felt too heavy to move freely.

Tony turned on the shower once they're fully naked. Peter is leaning on Tony's chest. His one arm is hanging on his shoulder.

"Let me take care of you..."  
He's trying his best to earn his trust. Peter moan at the touch on his back. Still dizzy and sleepy but he didn't relax. It's the first time he smelled Tony's scent this calming but his spidey sense is telling him to get out of there. 

He know he can trust him but he's too confused right now. Tony is suddenly making a move on him. It's not that he don't like Tony... He's just not ready for a relationship with an alpha. 

His omega instinct likes the gentle touches and soothing caress but it is too sensitive to a rough treatment. It doesn't reacts easily when he's near to an alpha unless that alpha is intimidating enough.

Tony is one of those alpha with a unique scent. He's been with many omegas before but none of them caught his interest.... 

Until he met the boy who captured his heart. He never felt his inner alpha go crazy more than he ever experienced.

Something inside him wants to burst out. His body moves instinctively as his free hand is roaming on the boy's back. His face nuzzling on his neck

Peter seems relaxed on Tony's arm. He still can't move. His eyes blinked when Tony slide his hand along with the running water on his lower body until he reached the bouncy skin of his butt.

"Peter, please.... don't be afraid."

His face is very close to Peter's. He can feel his steady breathing. 

"I like you since the beginning... You're all I wanted and this feeling seems to grow more."  
He dare to put his middle finger on Peter's hole. He is expert on enticing omegas. With his good looks and alpha charm, he can get them willingly and enthusiastically. 

Peter is not a typical omega. His omega traits is only at ten percent but his pheromones can trigger an alpha's rut at its full blown.

"I need you, Peter... I need you now."  
Tony's voice sounds like in earnest. So mild and gentle.

Not waiting for a response, he moves his finger in and out before he added another finger. Surprised at how soft his inside.

Peter's mouth slightly opened and turned his head to the other side. Tony licked his neck and kissed his cheek like he usually does on other omegas. He can no longer be satisfied with the other tastes.

"Let me do this... please?"  
He whispered. Asking for permission but not waiting for an answer. He lifted Peter's one leg and hang on his arm. He can position himself on that angle.

"I can't stop myself anymore..."

He thrust in slowly on that tight hole.

"aahh...."  
Sweet moan escaped from Peter's slightly parted lips as well as Tony's. His fingers trembles at Tony's back. Wanting to grip something but too weak to do so.

"Does it hurt...?"  
He paused for a while. Letting him to adjust on his size.

Peter closed his eyes but he moaned again when Tony resumed his movement. He did not realize that he had lost consciousness for a while. He just woke up on a different position.

Lying on his back with Tony over him. The bed is creaking and the sloppy sounds continue. Tony's chest is gently rubbing against his chest. 

"uuhhh......"  
He whimpers in irritation. 

"Peter...."  
Tony whispered in his ear while petting his head. His other arm is hooked from Peter's back to his shoulder, holding him in place.

".....unhh.....m...mis....ter....S-St-hh..."  
The sedative is wearing off but he's still not recovering his strength. His limbs felt heavy. He can't even say a proper word. The pain is worsening as the pace became faster. 

"Yes, baby, it's me...."  
He said gently, trying to take his attention. 

"nh....uhh...I....."  
Peter didn't expect Tony's stamina is higher than normal alpha. He keep going non-stop and it seems to be rougher. Sudden aggression is building up. Peter need to break away before Tony's rut become stronger. 

He put his hand on Tony's moving hips but he can't push him away. He wonder why he's this strong. Tony pinned his wrists on his side using one hand and keep thrusting faster this time. 

"ugh..! w-wh-! wai-t! aahh-!"  
Sweet whimpers became pleading cries. He managed to free his hands and pushed Tony on his chest but Tony pinned him again with added force. Hands on his both sides of his head.

"You're mine, spideeerrr...."  
Tony leaned down and purred on his face before he captured his mouth.

Peter can't break free from the bruising grip no matter how hard he tried. He just turned his head to his side and gasped for air. The bedpost is bumping on the wall at the violent movement.

"aahh~! I~c~can't~!"  
Peter can feel the twitching inside him. He's not ready for this. He resist until all of his energy fades away. He shut his eyes and braced himself but Tony pulled out and sprayed his load over Peter's body. 

He move towards Peter's face and forced his cock on his mouth and let him drink the remaining cum.

"mmmhh!"  
Peter choked on it as he felt the hot and sticky fluid poured on his throat. 

"Take it, spider!"  
Tony gripped his hair and thrust deeper. When he pulled out, Peter coughed before he collapsed.

"Sweet dreams..."  
Tony smirked. He lay on top of him and sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

"...mmmhhhhh...."  
Tony moan as he wakes up in a warm and comfortable feeling. Blissful scent is all over. 

He noticed that he's on top of another person. He got up and realized that this was not a dream.

"P-Peter?"

He just can't believe it... A vague memory of last night suddenly flooded on his mind when he saw their naked form. Peter's forearm is covering his eyes. Tony can hear soft sobs from the boy. He know Peter is already awake before he does.

"....Peter...I-.... What have I done...."  
He can't think of a words to say. All bruises, all the tears, all the pain, it's all his fault.  
And he clearly remembered that now.

"I'm....s-sorry....I- couldn't control myself..."  
Tony apologize with full of regret. He doesn't know if Peter would be able to forgive him after all he have done.

He couldn't control his rut and he took advantage of the boy's weakness. He know sorry isn't enough and he's afraid if Peter might hate him.

".... w-wasn't... you...."  
Peter said. It sounds low, his voice is hoarse. He slowly turned his back from Tony and curled himself like a wounded animal. Tony noticed the dried cum all over and the blood behind him.

"Peter..... I don't get it.... It's me.... It's all me..."  
He's worried to move the boy but he have to.

"I just need to move you, Peter.... we need to clean."  
Slowly and carefully, he took Peter's hand covering his eyes first. He put his arm around Peter to take him up and carry him to the bathroom.

"Please, leave me...."  
Peter requested after Tony placed him on the tub.

"....okay.... I'll be back."  
Tony changed the bed cover and used the other bathroom. Peter's scent still remain on him. 

He came back to his room. He can hear the shower is still on and he take a look on Peter sitting on the marble floor under the shower. Leaning on the tiled wall. Head's down and staring blank on the air with his narrow eyes. 

"Peter! Are you okay?"  
A stupid question to ask. He helped Peter and carry him back to the bed. He took one of his shirt out of the drawer and put it on Peter. The shirt is enough to cover his private part.

"Peter...."  
He tried to talk to him.

"I'm so sorry.... I didn't mean to do that. I won't ask for your forgiveness but please, talk to me."

He sincerely said.

"That wasn't you...."  
Peter said it again. 

"Wh-what do you mean-"  
Tony still don't get what he means.

"You said you couldn't control yourself because of your rut..."

"Y-yes but I tried to stop and I just couldn't...."

"Then why didn't you knot me and give me the bonding mark...?"  
Peter got up on a sitting position.

"I- I don't know..."

"Because it wasn't you...you never call me spider. It's the symbiote!"

"What?! Venom? H-how?"

"He wouldn't let you impregnate me and bond with me completely. He want me to hate you."

"Clever boy!"  
Venom came out from Tony. Engulfing his entire body with its dark elastic liquid form except for the head and front body. 

"What the hell! Let me go! How do you managed to transfer in me?!"  
He's trapped on Venom's chest. Limbs can't able to move.

"It's very simple. I transferred myself to the unsuspecting Banner after he came back from being the hulk. He came back home and I made him burn my symbiote sample at the lab. I let him tell you about Peter's condition. And I transferred myself in your body after you both fell unconscious."

"You son of a bitch! You used me to make Peter hate me! ahh! Fuck! Let me go!"  
Tony can't break free from the solid restraint.

"You wanted that very much... I can hear your thoughts... I can see your desires... All you need is a little bit of.... encouragement...."  
Venom piss him.

"You made me do this! You're controlling my body!"

"And I can do that again... Remember the words I've told you? How monster-like you can be."  
Parts of him stick on Tony face like veins. Trying to mess with his mind.

"Mr Stark!"

"Don't move, spider. If you don't want anything bad happen to him... I can snap is heart or puncture his brain."

"I'm the one that you want. Take me! Leave him alone!"

Venom leaned closer to him. Slowly hovering over him. Peter hesitate to move backward. He let the symbiote positioned on top of him with Tony facing him.

"Peter, run! Get out of here!"  
Tony warned but Peter remain still while Venom grabbed his leg.

"Will you try to get away, spider?"  
Venom purred with threatening voice.

".........."  
Peter didn't speak or move. Tony can see the nervousness in his eyes mixed with fear.

"Fight back! Don't worry about me! Peter, please! I don't want to hurt you again!"

Tony can clearly see Venom lifting Peter's leg. The other hand gripped his waist.

"Peter! I can't stop this!"  
Tony groaned when Venom thrust inside Peter using Tony's own body. He want to pull out but he can't control the movement of his body. He set aside the unwanted pleasure when he saw tears flowing in Peter's reddish eyes.

Peter yelp and clutches the bedsheet but he hold back his cries.

"I'm sorry! ah..I just can't...."  
Tony can see the pain in Peter's expression.

"You probably hate him, spider... I'll let him hold you and enjoy the last moment he will see you."

Venom leered.

Tony's arms covered with the symbiote move involuntarily and wrapped on Peter's body. 

Peter put his hand on Tony's chest and the other hand on Tony's shoulder.

"M-mr....Stark..."  
He whispered.

"Peter....you have to pull yourself....away. I don't.... want to hurt....y-you...."

"Do it..."  
Peter put his hand on the back of Tony's head to lean closer and whispered something. 

"Peter, do you want to-"

"Just....do it!"

Out of instinct, Tony bite Peter's neck so hard, marking the omega as his. Peter endured but cried at the pain.

"What did you do?!"  
Venom released Tony and spit him from his body. Tony immediately send a distress signal from his wristwatch once he regain control over his body.

"You can't get away!"  
Venom pinned Peter on the bed when he tried to move away.

"Let him go!"  
Tony transformed his wristwatch to his armor's gauntlet and aim at the symbiote. He know that he might hurt Peter with the sound wave attack but he still threatened Venom.

"Can you really hit me with that?"  
Venom pulled Peter closer as he thrust his length inside him. 

"uughh!"  
Peter tremble at the forceful penetration but Venom can't penetrate that much. He can't maintain his solid form because Peter's body is rejecting him which is too difficult for the boy to endure. 

"What's happening? I can't attach myself!"

"You can no longer bond with a mated omega."  
Tony said.

"It can not be!"  
Venom attack Tony but Tony counter him with the sound wave.

Peter took his web shooters while the symbiote is still confused.

Venom jumped out on the open window to escape and Peter followed. He shoots webs on Venom to hold Venom's liquid form temporarily.

The sky suddenly goes dark and a powerful thunder strikes directly at the symbiote causing it to melt and completely dissolved.

"He's here..."  
Tony anticipated.

"Thor?"  
Peter saw the god of thunder coming down from the sky.

"I received a distress signal from Stark."

"You came in right timing, thanks to you, the parasite is gone."

Tony said as he turned his gauntlet into his usual wristwatch again.

"It's my honor to help... But looks like our friend here needs a medical attention."  
Thor looked at Peter struggling to stand.

"Peter... Let's go see Bruce."  
Tony caught Peter before he fell down.

"He doesn't look good... Is that a bite mark?"  
Thor noticed the wound on Peter's neck.

"I'll explain later. I need to get him to back to the tower."  
Tony took the spider suit. He carry Peter to his car and drive to the Avengers Tower.

"Where is Bruce?"

Tony placed Peter on the sofa and look for someone. Thor arrived shortly.

"Good morning, Tony... If you're looking for Dr Banner, he's in the training room with the others."  
Vision permeated from the wall. 

"He don't like doors..."  
Thor commented.

"Wait here, Peter. I'll just go look for Bruce."  
Tony took one last caress on Peter's hair before he left him with Thor and Vision. 

He unlocked the electronic door of the training room and see Bruce as the hulk sleeping facedown on the floor.

"Time to wake up, greeny."  
Tony tapped Hulk on the leg with his shoe.

"It's no use... He fell asleep just now. He's on a rampage a while ago. I wouldn't wake him if I were you."  
Hawkeye said.

"Bruce is always not around when I needed him."  
Tony go back to Peter on the main lounge and saw him already in his spider suit without mask.

"I'm going home..."

"You have to rest."  
Tony tried to convince him.

"I'm fine now... I have to go."  
Peter go out of the terrace.

"Wait! Can we talk? I mean.... some other time?"

".....yeah...."  
Peter said and he created a web mask covering half of his face then he left. He went home and took a shower. 

He's too exhausted to go on patrol so he decided to rest all day.


End file.
